Just A Little Kiss
by Draco and Ginny 1092
Summary: Hermione loses a close relative which causes her to become distraught. Harry helps her and love blossoms. Extended one-shot. This story won't be chaptered, I will edit it every now and again... I don't have time to do all of my stories though.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. They belong to J.K Rowling. I don't own the songs. I don't own the people from the programme and books 'The Worst Witch' they belong to Jill Murphy. No money is being made from my stories so please don't sue.  
Just A Little Kiss

Hermione Granger was sitting on the emerald green grass in her back garden watching her little sisters, Jessica and Amy play on their swings.

"Come on, Hermione! Come and join us on the swings." Amy called as she swung high up in the air.

"Ok. Just don't try anything bad." Hermione warned her two siblings.

"We won't." Jessica and Amy said, looking totally angelic.

As soon as she got up from the grass, her mother, Kelly, came over to them.

"Hermione, Jessica, Amy. Come here for a moment." Kelly said sadly.

"What's wrong mommy?" Amy asked.

"Your grandmother. She didn't make it." Kelly told them quietly.

Hermione knew exactly what those words meant. But she couldn't let them mean it.

"Didn't make what mom?" Hermione asked, trying to sound as calm as possible, though tears were welling up in her eyes and her hands were trembling.

"I know you don't want those words to mean what they mean, baby. But she's gone." Kelly said softly.

Suddenly, a tiny owl swooped down towards Hermione, whom recognized the owl as Pig, Ron's owl.

"Mom, I'm going to take this inside."Hermione told her gently.

Kelly nodded.

Hermione and her two siblings walked slowly and sadly back into the house.

Hermione suddenly ran up to her room, crying.

Once she was in her room, she opened Ron's letter and read:

Hermione, How are you? Hope you're ok.  
Harry's here with us at the Burrow and he really wants to see you.  
Are you going to come this year or shall we see you at Hogwarts?  
If you are coming, shall we pick you up tomorrow?

-Ron

She didn't know what to do.

She wanted to see Harry just as bad as he wanted to see her. But she had just found out that her grandmother had died.

However she replied saying:

Ron I'm not doing so well.  
You're going to be wondering what's wrong with me aren't you?  
I'll tell you at Hogwarts.  
Yes of course I'm coming to the Burrow this year and tomorrow will be fine.  
What time though?

-Hermione

She tied the reply to pig's leg, opened her window and watched him soar off in the blinding sunlight.

There was a quiet knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked tearfully

"It's me. Jessica."

"Come in Jess." Hermione said.

Jessica went through the door. She went over to Hermione and hugged her. As Hermione put her arms around her in return, she started sobbing into Hermione's favourite light blue top.

"Sh. It's alright. I didn't want her to die either. But remember, the doctor did say that she might not live very long because her cancer was worse than we thought." Hermione said softly.

The next day, Hermione awoke to find a six year old asleep at the bottom of her bed with her lilac cardigan as a blanket.

"Jess. Jessie wake up." Hermione whispered softly in her ear, gently nudging her shoulder.

A moan escaped from Jessica's lips as she turned over, her eyes opening slowly.

"Ok, Nene." Jessica said, getting off Hermione's bed and creeping into her own room.

Hermione looked at her Blue clock (A/N The boy band Blue. not the colour ok) and it read 10:30 AM. Hermione was still oblivious to what time Ron and his parents or brothers were picking her up to go to the Burrow.

God forbid Ron to come with Fred and George! Hermione thought.

She changed into a long black skirt and a tight black tank top that her grandmother had given her for her birthday last year. She also put a little bit of make-up on. Not too much and not too little.

Then, her mobile phone rang.

It was one of her best friends, Stephanie Bagnall.

She answered it, but it wasn't Stephanie's voice she heard, it was her boyfriend Lee.

"Lee! I'm going to kill you when I see you!" Hermione threatened.

"Bring it!" Lee challenged.

Then Stephanie's voice was heard in the background.

"Lee! Give me my phone now!" Stephanie said.

"Nope." Lee answered.

It was obvious that she'd seen Hermione's name on the screen because Hermione could hear Stephanie calling her.

"Hey.... Erm ... I've got to go now ok bye." Hermione said and she ended the call.

"Hermione!" her father, Alex, shouted.

"Yeah dad. What is it?" Hermione called back.

"Two boys are here to see you!"

"Ok. I'll be right down."

True to her word, she was downstairs two minutes later.

"Who are those boys sitting in our living room?" Alex hissed as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione looked in the living room to find two boys sitting in the couch near the door. One of the boys was a green eyed, raven-haired, bespectacled boy with a scar visible through the messy locks of his hair and the other boy was a blue eyed, red headed boy with freckles all over his face.

"They're my friends. Harry and Ron. They're my friends from Hogwarts." Hermione whispered, happily.

Suddenly, music was heard from the top of the stairs. Amy was holding Hermione's mobile phone away from their little Dalmatian puppy.

"Spotsy, no! Don't jump up me!" Amy screamed trying to keep a firm grip in the phone but it slipped out of her hand and toppled down the stairs and landed with a soft thud at Hermione's feet.

"Herm, I'm sowwy! I didn't mean it." Amy cried.

"Don't worry Amy. I know you didn't mean it and I know it was an accident." Hermione said softly, caressing her crying sister's face. "SPOTSY! GET IN THERE NOW!" She screamed, pointing towards the kitchen that was behind her.

Whimpering, Spotsy walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Is that you 'Mione?" said a male voice from the living room doorway.

"Yes, Harry. It's me. The one and only!" Hermione giggled as she looked up at him. She looked at her phone and on the screen it said 'You have 2 missed calls'

"It's going to be Stephanie and Sophie." Hermione said quietly to herself.

"What was that Herm?" Harry asked.

"Oh, erm, nothing. Girl things." Hermione said, a little too quickly.

"Ok." Harry replied, still suspicious.

"OH MY GOD! I am so going to kill him!" Hermione shouted suddenly, making Harry jump and Ron come running towards her.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked his blue eyes wide with shock and worry.

"Nothing it's just my best friends boyfriend has found out my pin number to get into my phone!" Hermione answered. "I bet he's found it in my diary when he came round here the other day."

"Have you got your trunk ready?" Ron asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, it's up in my room. I'll show you where it is ok. Come on, Amy." Hermione said and ran upstairs with Ron, Harry and Amy following her.

When they got to her room, they could hear Sleeping with the Light On by Busted and two girls singing.

"Stephanie, Sophie is that you?" Hermione asked in what she hoped was a hopeful voice.

"Yep!" Stephanie said, opening Hermione's bedroom door.

"Of course. It's going to be the one and only isn't it?" Hermione laughed hugging Stephanie.

"Girls. You do know that there are two other boys in Hermione's room don't you?" Ron asked, uncertain.

"Oh no! LEE! ANDY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hermione screamed, and then she added quietly so only Stephanie, Ron and Harry could hear her, "If Sophie and Stephanie let me that is."

"Be my guest Herm." Stephanie giggled.

Hermione stalked angrily into her room, her chocolate brown eyes shining dangerously and not leaving Lee's and Andy's frightened green ones. Suddenly, she lunged at Lee and started punching him.

"Whoa! Hey Herms." Sophie said happily.

Hermione stopped to see who said her name and found Sophie standing above her. "Hey Soph." she replied.

Then, Blue- Breathe Easy had started playing and the smile on Hermione's face vanished quickly.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked softly.

"You're going to find out anyway. I found out yesterday that...." Hermione didn't get to finish because she had started crying uncontrollably.

"There, there Herm." Harry soothed, holding her in a tight embrace.

Ron decided that this wasn't the time or place to ask Hermione to finish what she had been saying. He thought he knew most of her secrets, and like Harry, started to get really confused and felt really sorry for her.

Soon, Hermione's crying stopped.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

No response.

Harry looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Harry. What shall we do about Hermione?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. Is your mum and dad still outside in the car?" Harry replied.

"Yeah. I know. You carry Hermione into the car and I'll carry Hermione's trunk with the girls if they want to." Ron said.

"All right." Harry answered and carried Hermione out the car where Mr and Mrs Weasley were sitting.

"Hello Harry. What's wrong with Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Well, she was telling us something then a song came on and she started crying. She cried for about an hour and she fell asleep in my arms." Harry explained.

"Oh, ok dear." Mrs Weasley sighed and Harry climbed into the car with Hermione still lying in his arms.

Then, a small dog came running up to them barking.

Hermione stirred in Harry's arms and slowly opened her eyes.

"W... where am I?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hello Hermione dear. It's all right. We are just waiting for Ron then we'll be going to the Burrow, ok." Mrs Weasley said.

Hermione nodded.

Five minutes later, Ron, Stephanie and Sophie emerged from Hermione's house carrying her trunk.

"Oh my God! This thing is so god damn heavy!" Sophie said breathlessly.

"I know how you feel Sophie." Ron replied.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Ronald?" Hermione asked dangerously as they got nearer.

"Nothing." Ron said quickly.

An hour later, they arrived at the Burrow. Harry and Ron rushed out and Hermione walked slowly with Mrs Weasley.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked softly.

"Yes." Hermione said. "But can I tell you when we're not surrounded by boys?"

"Of course." Mrs Weasley replied. "Arthur, could you take the boys out to the back for Quidditch practise? Hermione and I need to talk privately."

"All right, Molly." Arthur said and ushered the boys out to the back.

"Now, what is the matter dear?" Molly asked as she and Hermione sat down.

"Well, yesterday I found out that my grandmother had died. Her name was Annemarie, I think-" Hermione started.

"Annemarie, you say?" Molly said.

"Yeah. Do you know her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I may not be as old as her but she was my best friend. I was a few years above her in Hogwarts." Molly explained.

"Whoa! My grandmother was a witch?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Hermione. I was just in her 4th year when she graduated from Hogwarts."

"Oh my God! I can't believe this and my mom never even told me!" Hermione gasped. "So I've been tortured through the last 5 years in Hogwarts being called a 'Mudblood' and all this time I've been a half blood witch!"

Hermione lifted her head to find the boys looking worriedly at her.

"I'm fine." Hermione said quietly wiping away her tears. Then, she got up, walked over to Harry and Ron, embraced them and broke down into tears.

"Herm, are you ok?" Ron asked.

"Can we go in your room Ron?" Hermione asked through sobs.

"Yeah. C'mon." Ron replied and the infamous Gryffindor trio walked up the stairs making their way into Ron's bedroom.

Hermione told Harry and Ron about what she had heard over the past few days.

"Whoa! Hermione, I... I didn't know that! If that happened you do know that you didn't have to come here." Ron whispered.

"Yeah, 'Mione. I could have waited a little while longer to see you." Harry told her.

"I'm ok. I guess I'll live." Hermione sighed.

"Harry, I've got an idea." Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

"What is - Oh no! You're not going to do what I think you're going to do are you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah! It's the least we could do for her. She's helped us so many times so it's our only chance to help, isn't it?" Ron explained.

"Woah, woah, woah! 'We'? There's no 'we' this time mate. If you do that don't blame me if it doesn't work and she stops being friends with you!" Harry whispered, his emerald green eyes going darker and darker by the second.

"Ok. But it's worth a try isn't it mate?" Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess it is worth a try." Harry sighed. Then a little bit of weight was put on his shoulder. He turned his head to find Hermione resting her head on his shoulder and gazing into the distance, not caring if the sun was blinding her.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered. She didn't answer. She was clearly in an inescapable daydream.

She looks so beautiful... Yet she's been through a lot and most of it's my fault. Harry thought.

"Harry, none of this is your fault." Hermione said suddenly, as though reading his mind.

"You might not think that Her-" Harry started.

"I know so Harry. You've been through a lot and so have I. Ron is the only person who hasn't lost anyone in his family or his friends." Hermione explained as she curled up closer to Harry.

"You really don't know my family history Herm." Ron said.

"I don't?" Hermione asked confused.

"Nope. I've lost someone too, and it wasn't Scabbers." Ron told her.

"Who was it?" Harry asked, he was just as confused as Hermione.

"My cousin." Ron said after a moment.

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped.

"That was a long time ago and something happened to you yesterday." Ron said.

"Yeah Hermione. Come on, I'll carry you back to Ginny's room ok." Harry asked.

"Sure, whatever." Hermione replied dully.

"This is the room I take it." Harry said looking around then placing Hermione in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Yep." Hermione whispered. Then, she grabbed his hand suddenly.

"Stay with me Harry." she said, in a small quiet voice, and pouting.

"Oh, alright." Harry answered, getting into the bed with her.

She snuggled closer to him as he put his arms around her, as if, protecting her from something.

"Mione?" Harry asked looking down at her.

"What is it Harry?" she asked and as she lifted her head, her lips made contact for the first time with Harry's.

"Harry. I... umm.... Iloveyou." Hermione said once they had broken apart.

"What??" Harry asked, not believing what he had just heard. Did he really hear Hermione say that she loved him? Or was his mind just messing with him?

"I said 'I love you.'" Hermione said, with more confidence.

Harry couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming or had his dream finally come true?

"I love you too, 'Mione." Harry whispered and captured her lips with his. He thought Hermione would push him off and try to kill him but to his surprise, she responded.

Harry, Hermione?"

They both broke apart quickly, just in time before Ron walked into the room. Or so they thought.

"Come on. Unless you want to stay with Harmony tonight.... OW!" Ron yelped as Hermione threw a pillow at him. No one knew at the time that her heart was still breaking. Only her grandmother called her Harmony. It was a wonder how Ron knew her pet name. Still, she laughed along with her friends to cover her hurt.

"Who told you my nickname?" Hermione asked, still laughing.

"Nobody." Ron said simply.

"RONALD ANDREW WEASLEY!" A voice shouted from down stairs. Harry, Ron and Hermione recognized it as Ron's mother, Molly Weasley.

"Yeah, What is it, mom?" Ron asked.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOUR AUNT IS HERE TO SEE YOU AND GINNY! HEAVEN KNOW'S WHERE SHE'S GOT TO! AND BRING HARRY AND HERMIONE WITH YOU!" Molly shouted.

Ron, Harry and Hermione went downstairs to Ron's aunt and Molly.

"Ron, it's been a long time since I last saw you! Why, you were only six when I last came here. And where's little Ginny?" Ron's aunt, Kayleigh, asked.

"Aunt Kayleigh, do you mind not talking about my cringe worthy childhood in front of my friends?" Ron asked quietly. "And I don't know where Ginny is."

"Oh, Kayleigh, is it? You wouldn't mind if you told us about Ron's past would you?" Hermione asked, smirking at Ron then looking ever so lovingly into Harry's eyes.

"No, I wouldn't mind. You two must be Ron's friends, Harry and Hermione. Am I correct?" Kayleigh asked.

They nodded.

"Ron's told me everything there is to know about you."

By the time Kayleigh had finished telling Harry and Hermione about Ron when he was little; Ron's ears were as red as his hair through embarrassment.

"YOU JUST HAD TO ASK DIDN'T YOU?!" Ron shouted as they walked upstairs.

"So! Your point is...?" Hermione asked, giggling.

"Nothing." Ron muttered and walked towards his bedroom. "Harry, you coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Harry answered.

"Well, goodnight Harry." Hermione said and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight." Harry said. Then, he caressed her cheek with his thumb, kissed the top of her head and walked towards Ron's room.

"I have got to be a very lucky girl if I have Harry as a boyfriend" Hermione muttered to herself and walked into Ginny's room to find Ginny sitting on her bed.

"It's about time!" Ginny giggled, and squealed as one of Hermione's pillows hit her in the face.

The Next Day

"Ginny, I'm thinking about bringing my grandmother back to life. If I succeed, I might be able to bring Sirius, James and Lily back to life as well." Hermione said as both girls walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"But how?" Ginny asked in a whisper, making sure the boys couldn't hear.

"I simple resurrection charm." Hermione whispered back triumphantly.

Harry and Ron saw the girls smirking at each other, and then Hermione sat next to Harry and Ginny next to her and the continued talking.

Later that day, they all went to Diagon alley to get their school supplies and made it to Platform 9 3/4 in time. They bid Mr and Mrs Weasley goodbye and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

The train ride was as long as usual and Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron went into the horseless carriages to Hogwarts.  
In the Great Hall "Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First, before the Sorting, I'd like to announce that we have a school joining us for this year. Miss Cackle's academy for witches. I hope you all make the school feel as though they are at home and welcome. We'll sort them, after we have done the sorting of our own first years." Albus Dumbledore announced.  
"Jones, Coralie!" Professor McGonagall called out.  
A small, blonde haired girl walked out of the crowd and sat on the stool whilst the Sorting Hat was put on her head.  
There was a suffocating silence when suddenly,  
"It's a tie between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. A mixture of loyalty and shyness. Better be... GRYFFINDOR AND HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat shouted.  
"That's never happened before." Hermione whispered as Coralie chose to sit at the Gryffindor table.  
"Malfoy, Christopher!" McGonagall called out.  
Christopher, a slightly tall, brown haired boy stood up and sat on the stool like Coralie and the Hat wasn't touching his head when it shouted... "GRYFFINDOR!"

Christopher looked over at his brother on the Slytherin Table. Draco looked horrified that his brother - a MALFOY was a Gryffindor. Chris sat at the Gryffindor Table feeling uncomfortable.  
"Hi, I'm Lavender. Who are you?" Lavender Brown asked Chris. She was too busy talking to her friend, Parvati, to know he was a Malfoy.

"Christopher Malfoy." he answered uneasily. His hair, like his brother's, was platinum blonde and slicked back. He didn't want to be like Draco, or any of his family. He was different. He wanted to be anyone else but a Malfoy. His father, Lucius, abused him and Draco very badly. The things Lucius did were too horrible to tell.  
"Hermione, there's something about that new boy I don't like." Ron whispered.

"We could give him a chance... If he's anything like his brother then you can probably curse him into next year." Hermione whispered.

After the feast, Harry, Ron & Hermione showed Chris to the Gryffindor Common Room and they sat down and started talking. After a couple of hours, Hermione looked at her watch.

"Guys, it's midnight and we have classes tomorrow. Maybe we should get..." she didn't get to finish what she was saying because Harry had captured her lips into a gentle kiss.

"Maybe we could skip lessons tomorrow." Chris suggested.

"You're starting to think like me!" Ron laughed, making the rest laugh along with him.

"Well, maybe this time will be a one off." Hermione said, as she was getting ready for when Harry tried his quieting technique on her again.

after a while all that was heard was Hermione's laughter and squeals each time Harry chased her, pulled her down and kissed her senseless. Ron and Chris had fallen asleep on both armchairs and Harry and Hermione lying down on the couch.  
"Hermione! Harry! Get up! You're going to be late for class!" Ginny shouted.  
"Go away, Ginny, I don't feel too well." Hermione said groggily, and went back to sleep. Ginny obviously believed her trick, and walked away.

Hermione moved in her sleep. The movement awoke Harry and he wrapped his arms protectively around Hermione.  
Ron awoke moments later.

"'Time's it?" He asked.

"11:30." Harry replied. He sat up, picked Hermione up and went upstairs. He jumped the stairs to the girls' dormitory and went inside.

He lay her down on her bed and sat down next to her, holding her hand. 


End file.
